Awake
by Fanfictions4everscar
Summary: She was possessed by a demon, as many are without realizing. They are asleep, but she had almost always been awake. Awake for Crowley's orders and praises. Once day, he tells her demon to find a new meatsuit. Then, she's his. Truly awake.


It had been months since she first possessed my body. It wasn't exactly unpleasant. I would get hurt but still live. I could do things I'd only dreamt of doing before. I was so much stronger. So much more resilient. But my new demonic powers weren't the best part of being kept awake through the possession. It was him.

She worked for him. He often flirted with her…well, us. He complimented her meatsuit and instructed her to keep me awake so that I could experience everything. So that I could learn to obey him without having a choice.

He was so perfect. So sexy. I lusted after him. I wanted his hands all over my body. I wanted to serve him. I wanted to be his pet. I would do whatever he told me to. Apparently, he sensed that because a few days later my demon and I were summoned to his office.

"Find a new meatsuit," he ordered the demon. I felt my head tilt back before a horrible sensation ripped through my body. It was like I was throwing up from every point in me. Like I was being turned inside out. I wasn't, of course, but I could seem the demon rising out of my throat in the form of an inky, black fog. Then she was gone.

Maybe I missed her a little. She never tormented me like I saw other demons doing to their humans. She made me feel invincible. Like a goddess even though I couldn't control my own body. Now that she was gone, I wanted to shrink into the chair I was sitting in under Crowley's gaze.

He smirked and approached me, gently running two fingers down my cheek bone.

"Are you ready to obey your king now?" he hissed. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. After months of him training me through the use of his demon, I was definitely ready. I was so used to doing whatever he said anyway.

"Very pretty for a human. Perhaps I've misinterpreted your race. Or maybe you're just special."

I blushed.

"That was a compliment."

"Thank you, your Majesty," I whimpered.

"Good girl. Now," he continued, turning around and pouring himself a glass of scotch, "are you able to stand?"

"I think so," I croaked, attempting to stand. My legs gave out from underneath me, and I fell to my hands and knees with a thud and a whimper. Crowley didn't even flinch nor did he turn around.

"As I thought," he continued, "You may crawl over here, then."

I obeyed and crawled until I was sitting at his feet.

"Do you drink?" he asked, looking down at me and holding up a glass.

"I'm seventeen, your Majesty."

He pursed his lips and nodded while he poured a second glass and handed it down to me. I took a cautious sip. I liked the way it burned when it went down. I took another sip. Jumping slightly, I looked up when Crowley chuckled.

"Like a kitten with milk. So hesitant about it, yet so curious and thirsty for it."

"Is your human awake?" I asked before I could stop myself. Crowley looked at me in surprise, then turned and heading for the chair behind his desk.

"No, but he's still alive. Would you like to meet him?" he asked, taking my scotch and heading back to his desk.

"I think so," I replied, following him across the room on my hands and knees.

Suddenly, Crowley's dark eyes brightened and he looked around.

"Where am I?" the stranger asked, looking down at me, but I didn't answer him, "Who are you?"

"I belong to the demon who's possessing your body," I informed with wide, innocent eyes. The man collapsed in the chair.

"How did this happen? I was just reading, and then everything went black. Did they possess you too?"

"Yes, but they kept me awake."

"What have I done to you?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, darling," Crowley cut in with his usual drawl, "I'm done. I hate doing that. It's bad for my image. I can't have you associating that craven, pusillanimous melcryptovestimentaphile with me."

I stared back, unable to comprehend what was just said to me. I could tell that he felt very strongly about the person whose body he was wearing, and the words seemed to be said with a negative connotation. I didn't want to ask, so I just assumed that he disliked the other man very much.

"Now," Crowley continued, "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to be my pet and do whatever I tell you to do be it spying, tracking, killing, or spreading those pretty legs for me. Understood?"

"Yes your Majesty," I breathed, a blush heating my cheeks. We sat in silence while he looked me over thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow, I will have you hunt down one of the rogue demons who has the nerve to go against me," he told me, "But for now, you will crawl under the desk and please your king."

Following his orders, I pushed past his legs until I was under the mahogany desk. Before I could do anything on my own, his hand was laced through my hair, pulling my face to his crotch. At the same time, he reached into his trousers and pulled out his cock. Before I could even react, he shoved most of it down my throat, making me gag violently.

My eyes watered, but he didn't stop or even slow. I could breathe through my nose so I wasn't in danger. It was just very uncomfortable. My hands clawed at his calves, and then finally, he pulled me away from him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly.

"I…umm…"

"What is your sole purpose for being here right now?"

"I-I don't-."

"To please your king," he answered for me.

"Yes," I replied quickly, "I'm here only to please my king."

"Than stop bloody clawing at me!" he roared, making me flinch, "You will take what I shove down your throat gratefully. Gag and whimper all you want, but I will not stop. And if you try to fight me again, you'll be sorry."

"Yes, your Majes-," before I could finish, he shoved his cock back down my throat and fucked it roughly. I choked and raised my hand a few times but lowered it before I could let myself try to push him away. Luckily, it only lasted a few minutes before he yanked my hair back.

"Get to your feet and bend over my desk," he ordered. Immediately I got up and obeyed, sticking my ass in the air while he remained sitting behind me. With the resounding snap of his fingers, my clothes disappeared and I was left naked before him.

"Very nice," he purred, slowly running his warm hand over my body. Without warning, he slipped his finger into my wet heat. I gasped and mewled softly. He dragged his finger in and out of me while the door to his office swung open, and a demon walked in. To my horror, Crowley didn't eve pause or make a move to hide me. When I looked back, his eyes dared me to challenge him, but then he turned his fiery gaze onto the demon.

"What have I told you about interrupting me?" he growled.

"Sorry, sir," the demon apologized as he snuck glances down at me.

"The next time you look down at her, I'll cost you your life."

The demon's eyes widen as he turned and fled from the room.

"That excited you a lot more than I think you realized, darling," Crowley drawled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your sex clenched around my finger every time he looked down at you. I think you might have a thing for exhibition. Did you enjoy having someone viewing your pleasure other than me?"

"I don't know, Master," I said against the desk. He responded by adding another finger.

"Very well."

He fucked my slowly with his fingers, teasing me, for several more minutes before he pulled away and stood up. As I heard him rustling around with his trousers, the two fingers that had been inside me where shoved into my mouth.

"Suck."

I obeyed as I heard the sound of a zipper behind me. He didn't withdraw his fingers until after he'd sheathed himself inside of me. He moved slowly at first, as if it was still his fingers, but then he picked up pace until he was driving me roughly into the desk, pounding me hard. I was moaning and writhing underneath him as he pushed me closer and closer to the edge.

"May I come, Master?"

He paused, seeming to think about it for a minute.

"You may," he said finally, "But only because you did such a nice job sucking my cock earlier."

Before he'd finished his sentence, I was spasming around him and whimpering. He followed quickly after me, filling me with warmth. Then, he slumped over me on the desk.

"Now, go clean yourself up and get some rest because tomorrow you're on pest control. There are two hunters that keep messing up my plans. I want you to stall them."

"Yes Master."

* * *

><p><strong>For those wondering, a melcryptovestimentapliliac is a man obsessed with black, female underwear. Yes, it might make no real sense, but it fit Crowley's character, and he doesn't always make complete sense with his insults. When Crowley wants to use big words, damnit, that's what he'll do lol.<strong>


End file.
